Great Loves Last a Lifetime
by NomadDreamer
Summary: A brief look at Dan's feelings between the Chair wedding and the flash forward as he deals with lingering feelings for Blair and his growing relationship with Serena. Give it a go sure! One-shot.


_**AN:**_ **Just a quick one-shot...  
**

* * *

He knew she had chosen Chuck, but somehow hearing she's going to have his child makes it all the more real. When he hears the news it's like a tonne of bricks has hit him, right in the chest. His heart is aching but he just smiles at Serena and tells her he thinks that's fantastic, and tries not to flinch when she kisses him. When she leaves for yet another social gathering he goes for a long walk, all the way around Central Park, wondering why on earth he is still in love with a woman who left him almost two years ago. He hates that his feelings for Serena are forced, if there at all. He feels overwhelmed with guilt at every kind gesture she makes. He thought she could make him happy, that he could devote himself to her like he had once done, but he soon realised that he was beyond that.

When Serena talks about their future together he feels nothing. And then guilt for feeling nothing. He tries to compensate by buying her flowers and jewellery- she calls him romantic, he calls himself pathetic; an asshole.

He hates Blair for turning him into this. Before her, being Serena's future would have made him giddy with joy. The only thing he enjoys without guilt now is his writing, but it brings him memories of her, as his heartbreak more oft than not translates onto the page. That's not I say he doesn't enjoy being with Serena. On occasion she'll surprise him by initiating a conversation on literature or politics, but usually she tells him about fashion, her work, and the gossip from the Upper East Side as they eat dinner, or relax by the fire. He misses his loft, and sometimes wishes his father had found a new place when he and Lily broke up instead of moving back in, although he knows it is Rufus's loft.

Although he lives there, he tries to avoid the Upper East Side- or at least its inhabitants as much as possible, mostly out of fear that he'll run into Chuck or Blair. He tends to go to his Dad's cafe or some other low key cafe when he wants a change of scenery for his writing.

Of course he attends certain soirées with Serena on his arm, and he has to admit it feels good to have the respect and envy of the others attending. Then he just feels like shit again for the way he uses Serena. He knows if he were a good man, the kind he knows he once was, he would tell her how he felt and give her the chance to find somebody who worshipped her as much as she deserves. Unfortunately the selfish part of him is in control. He tells himself that she's happy so what does it matter if he can't reciprocate her feelings to the same extent.

* * *

He proposes eventually. It's not that he has fallen madly in love again, but more out of social convention. Most people were surprised it took him as long as it did. Everyone, including Rufus expresses their delight and well wishes for them and their future. That stings Dan a bit- Rufus used to know him better than anyone. Maybe he's just an extremely good actor. He accepts the congratulations with smiles and assures everyone that Serena and he couldn't be happier as they plan for their big day. A big lavish ceremony is planned in the Plaza, but then one day six months before the big day Serena calls him into the bathroom. He groans when he remembers he left his wet towel on the floor and prepares to apologise.

"Dan we can't get married in six months time." Dan sucks in his breath. It's unfair that he's hurt, she's right to call things off.

"Serena I-"

"I'm pregnant." Dan stares at her in shock, and then for the first time notices the stick in her hand. His whole face bursts into a smile and then he realises that she can make him happy. Maybe not as happy as he and Blair would have been, but maybe more, he'll never know. What he does know is that Serena and he will work things out, or rather he will (as far as she's concerned there's nothing to work out), because he can already feel love for the baby growing inside of her.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." He doesn't know what to say so he just laughs and wraps his arms around her and tells her how happy he is and that he loves her.

They tell their families together. They call all they're nearest and dearest together in the penthouse for a 'pre-wedding' get together where they tell them their good news and explain their plans to downsize the wedding to an intimate affair which will take place in two weeks time. Everyone rushes to congratulate them, they truly are delighted for the couple. Even Blair congratulates Dan personally. He smiles and is grateful. He doesn't see the gleam of regret and sadness in her eyes- for once he is too captivated by Serena who is positively glowing as she tells Lily and her father about how her scan showed that everything is going well so far at almost 3 months. He walks over as she, Blair and Jenny begin discussing how this will affect dress alterations. Nate teases Dan about fitting into his suit on time while Chuck playfully warns him to enjoy his last few months of uninterrupted sleep. Dan has to admit that Chuck has never been anything but pleasant and friendly to him over the past couple of years. He vows to make more of an effort with him for Serena's sake.

* * *

The wedding is upon them before they know it. Lily with the help of Eleanor has managed to secure the help of some of the city's best event planners and caterers. The same reverend agrees to officiate. The wedding, it is decided, will take place at Chuck and Blair's for the simple fact that they have renovations going on in their own apartment, and Serena rathers Blair's staircase to Lily's. With such a small ceremony they don't bother with a bridal party and Serena declines William's offer to walk her down the aisle, instead deciding she will give herself away. She tells Dan that there's no need for anyone to give her away- she has been his since she was sixteen. He smiles and feels a warmth spread throughout his chest; _Love._

Dan is getting ready alone in his room. Fresh out of the shower he wonders whether or not to shave. He shaved yesterday and Serena has always liked a bit of stubble so he opts not to. Besides with the ceremony in under an hour he doesn't want to cut himself. He admires the suit that Jenny helped him to pick out and is about to put it on when there's a knock on the door. He contemplates getting dressed before opening but following another insistent knock he simply reties the towel around his waist and goes and opens the door.  
"Blair?" he asks in shock.  
"May I come in?" she asks hesitantly, to which Dan obligingly steps back and shuts the door behind her before bracing himself for whatever is to come and turning to face her.  
"Is everything ok? Is Serena-"

"Serena is fine. She's more than fine in fact. She's so excited… as are you I imagine." Dan nods, thinking immediately of the scan and his and Serena's shared smile.  
"So then… Why are you here Blair?" he asks, genuinely confused.  
"I… I don't know… I just…" he stares at her quizzically. "To wish you luck?"  
"Thank you."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Good. Nervous? Excited? It's been a long time coming but I can't believe it's finally here."  
"That's perfectly normal… Or at least that's what I hear… I didn't really have time to be nervous," she laughs and Dan smirks. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I hope that being with Serena makes you as happy as you deserve to be. Because you do, Dan. Deserve to be happy I mean. And I know how happy you make Serena." Dan smiles gratefully, if a bit awkwardly.  
"Thanks. I am happy... Are you Blair?" he asks abruptly.  
"Of course," she startles, surprised at the question.  
"And being married, is that everything you'd hoped for?" She stares at him suspiciously but seeing his inoffensive expression she realises the question is innocent.  
"It is." She confirmed. "It's never what I would've imagined it to be, it's different, but so much better." She smiled. "You'll see." He nods, apparently lost in thought.  
"Well," Blair breaks the silence that has fallen. It is not awkward but rather companionable. "I better go, you've got somewhere to be!"  
"Blair?" Dan asks suddenly as her hand is on the doorknob. "You say I'll make Serena happy, but how are you so sure? Could I have made you happy? Did you… Did you ever consider letting me try?" he blushes at the last part. He doesn't know why he's asking. he loves Serena, he has finally embraced the full love he had sought for so long, and yet he needs to know.  
Blair hesitates, then turns around.  
"Of course I did," she said softly. "In the beginning, after I chose I was so uncertain. Chuck was working all the time to keep control of Bass Industries, I was under pressure to keep Waldorf Designs successful… And then I found out about Henry, and I realised how special the kind of love we shared was, and that we were forever bound together by a wonderful human being we had created together- you'll see what I mean- but… Yes. Who knows where we would be now, but to answer your question, I know you could have made me happy. But Chuck does too. I love Chuck, and having Henry has only strengthened that bond, just like your baby will make you and Serena love each other even more… Chuck once told me that if two people are meant to be together they'll find their way back to each other, and he was right; He and I made it work somehow, and you're here about to marry the girl you fell in love with when you were sixteen... You guys are meant to be." She shrugs. Dan walks towards her and wraps his arms around her. She hesitates before hugging him back, and then she's reminded of how his arms and his company were the only thing that kept her safe when she was stuck with Louis, so she gives him a quick squeeze before he pulls back.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" she asks.  
"For saying all of that. For always being there for Serena no matter what. And for putting up with me when I betrayed you all as Gossip Girl… For being you." He smiles at the last part and his eyes crinkle at the corners, making her smile too.  
"You're welcome. And likewise. Now I better let you get ready- you've got a wedding to attend! Go get her Humphrey, go marry the woman you love. You deserve your fairytale." Dan grins, suddenly he's not nervous. He wants the happiness Blair and Chuck and Henry have, the love and affection- he wants all that and more with the woman he is about to make his wife.

* * *

When Blair sees him walk out of the room and up to the makeshift alter she smiles at the small smirk on his face, which she knows only too well as excitement an joy on his part, and for a moment she imagines herself as his bride to be. Then Serena reaches the top of the stairs and all eyes on the room are on her. She looks beautiful- even though she's no longer a girl, she is still golden. Blair tears her eyes away from her friends, who is glowing with happiness, and looks at Dan, feeling a swell of happiness when she sees the look on his face- the awe and love as he soaks in the image of his bride. She smiles. That's how she knows that a part of her will always love Dan. She wants him to be happy, regardless of how that's achieved.  
Chuck takes her hand and she looks over at him and smiles. "I love you," she mouths.  
"I love you too," her husband whispers, as the same conversation takes place between the bride and groom.

 _Two couples. Three great love stories... Two of Three isn't so bad, right?_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ To be honest I was stuck on the ending for a few days so I just went with what I had in the ****end. It's not Derena or Chair but neither is it Dair and I know some people aren't such big fans of that but I wanted to make up for the writers unexplained U-Turn from Dan adoring Blair to having always wanted Serena, because I honestly think the feelings between Dan and Blair were completely undermined for the writers to achieve their end-games quickly. Watching the finale though you can't deny the actors make the characters look happy so I had to portray that too. Sorry for the babbling. Review and let me know your thoughts. Feel free to criticise but please do try and be constructive with it!**


End file.
